What You Do
by LiveAndLetRain
Summary: "The old King felt refreshed, clear-headed, almost ready to begin again." XxXxXxX Continuation of "Secrets"


**More than two years after _Secrets_ was first posted, here is a mini-sequel at long last!**

 **Some of the concepts, mostly concerning the Royals and Grimms in general, Nick's family in particular, that I built into the Secrets 'Verse come from ideas I had for Grimm back in Season Three. Thus this story will not be 100% cannon compliant for the show. I also draw on an extensive set-up I have for the 'Future' incarnations of the Round Table. Nothing should be too confusing to follow or have any sort of great impact on the story.**

 _ **I do not own Grimm or Merlin.**_

* * *

"Sean Renard."

The young man, despite his casual posture and upper-class bearing, has an air about him that, if Sean didn't recognized him, would set his hard-won sense for danger on full alert.

But because Sean does recognize him, he shifts ever-so-slightly in his seat, ready to leap to his feat and utilize the furnishings of the cafe as weaponry if necessary. The newcomer has a knife strapped to his ankle beneath his designer slacks and, invisible unless you know (as Sean does) exactly what to look for, a shoulder holster under his perfectly tailored jacket.

"Arthur Trengrove-Kemp." He replies and nods at the empty chair opposite. "I was not expecting you."

The Prince of the British Isles throws his coat over the back of the chair and seats himself with a small wave. The _Jägerbar_ outside the window pulls back and joins the man, _Kehrseite_ or _Wesen,_ Sean cannot tell, across the street. "I apologize for that, I did not originally intend to even come to Portland. It is something of a detour."

Sean is not sure if the apology is entirely genuine or not. "So what does bring you here, Mr. Trengrove-Kemp?"

"Arthur, please." The other Prince says blandly. "Mr. Trengrove-Kemp is my father."

Sean had the dubious pleasure of meeting Fitzroy Trengrove-Kemp when he was young, when he and his mother fled from House Konigsburg. His memories and his sources all tell him that the hidden King of Britain is a hard man after the manner of Frederick.

Queen Imogen was kind though, without her aid he and his mother would have died. He owes her a debt that he was never able to repay, as she died in childbirth not two years later.

Her son looks very like her.

"And _you_ bring me here." Trengrove-Kemp is leaning forward now, looking intently at him with blue eyes that are far too old for his twenty-odd years. "The entire world has been watching Portland, watching y _ou._ And your Grimm."

"He is not _my_ Grimm." Sean says sharply.

Trengrove-Kemp makes no attempt to hide his skepticism. For all his ease in conducting himself, he does not seem well-suited to subterfuge. "He is descended from the line formerly in service to your family, only second generation bond-broken. You will forgive me if I don't take your word for it."

 _So that is what this is,_ Sean leans back, crosses one leg over the other, and projects as much casual relaxation as he can. "I have made no attempt to re-awaken the geas on the Burkhardt line."

"No, you only took his son and publicly claimed him as your own." Trengrove-Kemp says. "And the infant might be unbindable but, if trained right from such a young age, that would hardly matter would it? And that is not even beginning to get into the possibilities that might arise with a child half _Hexenbiest_ half Grimm."

"Look, I don't know what you are getting at." Sean says through gritted teeth, "But whatever recruiting pitch you are trying to make you should know, I make it a point not to choose sides."

"It doesn't work like that." Trengrove-Kemp snaps back, standing to his feet. "Either you stand for what is right, or you aid evil. I learned that lesson the hard way."

He gathers his coat as the door to the cafe opens and a gangly boy, barely out of his teens enters. "Someone said that 'In the past, people were born royal. Nowadays, royalty comes from what you do.'" The boy trips over the carpet and barely catches himself before he stumbles into the Prince. Trengrove-Kemp absently holds out an arm to catch him, but otherwise ignores him. "You say you have not chosen sides, what has that accomplished?"

Sean opens his mouth, but cannot think of anything to say.

Trengrove-Kemp nods once, sharply, and turns away. "Come on Merlin, I think we're done here."

Sean stares at the table as they leave, barely hearing the boy's mutter of "Gwaine talked to Burkhardt, he said-"

He is cut off as the door closes behind them and Sean gathers up his own coat and briefcase. He's the mayor of Portland now. He has a city to run.

* * *

 **I'm not sure when exactly this takes place in the context of Grimm, before or after the Season 5 finale. *shrugs***

 **And the summary "opening sequence" quote is from T.H. White's _The Once and Future King._**

 ** _Leave a review and let me know what you think!_**


End file.
